1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for holding a button-type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector for holding a button-type battery is required to have two contacts, which firmly hold the button-type battery in good mechanical contact. CN Pat. Issue No. 2396427Y discloses a related electrical connector which has a rectangular receiving cavity opened upwards for receiving a button-type battery therefrom. A positive terminal and a negative terminal are respectively received in the opposite front and rear walls of the receiving cavity thereof. A width of the opening equals to the diameter of the battery, so that the battery can be inserted into the receiving cavity through the opening directly. The elastic positive terminal and negative terminal clip the battery in a front-to-rear direction to retain the battery in the receiving groove. Moreover, the positive terminal is provided a hook portion extending upwards for hooking the battery to further retain the battery against upward-movement, as a result it will make the structure of the terminal complication.
TW Pat. Issue No. 318609 discloses another electrical connector for holding a button-type battery. The electrical connector defines a circular receiving cavity opening a top wall and a front wall thereof. A negative terminal is retained in the rear wall and a positive terminal is retained opposite to the negative terminal with the contacting portion projecting into the receiving cavity. The receiving cavity defines two opposite sidewalls connecting with the rear wall, and a slot is provided on an upper portion of each intersection therebetween to improve the elasticity of the sidewalls. The battery will hustle the upper portion of the sidewalls outwards during the battery is inserted into the receiving cavity from a top-to-bottom direction, and the upper portion will restore to clip the battery when the battery is completely received in the receiving cavity. But the sidewall is made of plastic material, and the sidewalls may be broken when it was hustled overly, which will destroy the electrical connector.
Hence, an electrical connector with simple structure is required.